


【35/ 75】《看鳥三人組》

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	【35/ 75】《看鳥三人組》

# 成人組的哥哥們。  
# 35/75 愛情動作片。  
# 有雙插頭預警。  
# 成人愛情，小朋友不需要懂。

…………………

“誰先?” 李翰洁和韓胜宇互看了眼，似乎難以下決定，美色當前，誰都想當吃第一口的人。這時候可沒有哥哥弟弟誰讓著誰，誰又一定當先的說法。

猶豫不決。

“你們倒是快一點啊，我都快涼掉了。” 聽到跪趴著的人這樣說，韓胜宇一使眼色，拉過曹承衍挺俏的臀，用力一頂就全根盡末。

“我操，你不會輕一點嗎?” 曹承衍被撞得向前一撲，毫不客氣抱怨著。

韓胜宇發出輕笑，”輕了你還嫌我不夠賣力呢。” 韓胜宇根本不怕他痛，小半瓶KY早就和李翰洁一人一手，抹得他油滑水亮欲罷不能，只差有人能深深貫穿他，給他個舒服。

韓胜宇挺著自己驕傲的寶貝在曹承衍體內層層推進，他的東西很長，又硬又堅挺，總可以深入到旁人難以觸碰得到的地方。

要知道人的身體構造都是配套的，有那麼纖長手指的人，他的東西就絕對短不了，更何況還有高挺的鼻子。

曹承衍第一次跟他做，還沒脫完衣服，就扭著臀在他褲子上磨蹭，”哥的東西很大吧，我一看就知道了。” 躍躍欲試的神情，讓韓胜宇特別想把他操得哭爹喊娘的，而事實上他也做到了，哭爹喊娘不至於，流著淚罵髒話倒是聽了一串。

曹承衍被他頂到深處，總有種自己的胃也快被頂穿的錯覺，張嘴想喊，卻被李翰洁捧著臉蛋，深情的眸子看著他，嘴裡卻說著下流話。

“哥你嘴張大一點啊，要把我的東西都放進去才行。” 曹承衍連罵都來不及，嘴就滿滿當當的塞了李翰洁的堅挺。方才說過了，人身上的骨骼體型五官都是配套的，李翰洁的手肉又結實，手指不算太長但是掌心大又厚實，所以他的東西，也就硬生生得比別人大了那麼一圈。

曹承衍的嘴不算小了，每回被他這樣深喉，除了喉嚨火辣辣的疼，連嘴角都有快要撕裂的錯覺。

李翰洁還特別喜歡在床上叫他哥，一整個悖德的惡趣味。分明平時不是你呀我的亂喊，就是用正兒八經的姿態加上調笑的口吻喊他曹承衍xi。”哥得要在床上叫，你才會專心啊。” 說著這樣莫名其妙的話，還能一再捧著臉不讓他逃的李翰洁，曹承衍心想，或許在床上，那傢伙才是個哥。

但是他能思考的時間不多了。

更多時候思緒被無法遏制的快感佔據，那兩個人好像說好了似的，搭配的合作無間。一個在後頭打樁似的頂著他的最深處感受他體內不由自主地抽搐，另一個就卡著他的喉嚨體會喉嚨卡著異物時無法自己幾乎欲嘔般的緊縮。

曹承衍覺得自己快被他們捅穿了，那倆人的性器應該可以通過他，一前一後的在他的胃部相逢吧!

連喊都喊不出來，曹承衍只能悶著喉音，有如浪濤裡的小舟般，身軀抽搐的上下起伏著，手腳只是本能的支撐著，意識早已渙散，快感延伸四肢，在他身體裡炸出一陣又一陣的火花。

曹承衍高挺在下方無人照顧的硬挺，受不了這樣的刺激，一直一股一股的滴著前列腺液。

李翰洁被他箍的太緊，首先忍不住在他喉間噴發，怕嗆著他，剛出來就抽離了他的嘴，剩下的便直接射在曹承衍眼眶蓄淚的臉上。”哎一咕，我們哥這麼漂亮，被我弄髒了呢。”這樣抹開了白濁，把曹承衍的臉弄得更黏膩不堪了。

韓胜宇本來就在後方等著，看見李翰洁結束了，收過曹承衍的腰用力一舉，硬是讓他背對著自己坐在身上。

“啊! 不要這樣。” 聲音略微嘶啞，是喉間乾澀使用過度的關係。

“不能不要，哥的東西，你全部都得吃進去。” 一個兩個都喜歡在床上用哥這個字，曹承衍想，自己以後應該會對”哥”這樣的說話方式有牴觸。

“不，不行了。” 死命搖著頭，他是真的被插的太深，韓胜宇一手扶著他的小腹，都可以感受到隔著薄薄的肚皮，自己的堅挺將曹承衍頂出一個美好的形狀來。

太有成就感。  
讓人欲罷不能。

“啊，不要啊!!!!!!” 懸在半空中被人插射也太淫亂不堪了吧? 曹承衍羞的無地自容，韓胜宇和李翰洁卻覺得他漂亮極了。

不愧是學舞的人，身體柔軟度高，可以拱出一個漂亮的弧形，在爆發的時候尤其是，好像奔騰的駿馬般，性感的讓人移不開眼。

韓胜宇被他高潮時緊縮的內壁激得忍不住，他緊緊將曹承衍鎖在身上，用自己熾熱的濁液一股又一股的逼著他忍不住翻著白眼，半昏迷了過去。

餘韻持續了好一會兒，韓胜宇喘過了氣，摩娑著曹承衍汗濕的背，在他的頸背上用力的吸了一個印子，還想在繼續的時候，李翰洁伸手把曹承衍接了過去。

他緩過來小半天，看著曹承衍在韓胜宇身上狂亂淫糜的樣子，忍不住又硬了起來。

“哥，你也讓承衍快樂一下嗎?” 李翰洁勾著嘴角壞笑。

韓胜宇微挑著眉，摸著曹承衍緊閉著眼的臉頰，無可不可的聳了聳肩。

李翰洁是純一，他和曹承衍有必要的時候都可以當個零點五。如果對象是曹承衍，韓胜宇不介意讓他上，只要曹承衍喜歡。

曹承衍當然是喜歡的。  
只可惜現在他昏過去了，沒辦法自行表明心意。

韓胜宇背躺在床上敞開雙腿，靠著李翰洁的幫忙，讓曹承衍趴在他身上。  
曹承衍還沒完全清醒，迷迷糊糊的被擺弄，身體深處傳來的高潮餘韻讓他不由自主地發出輕哼。

李翰洁在背後揉捏他挺俏的臀，留戀萬分的隨著他水蜜桃般的臀形，上下撫弄著。韓胜宇沒有帶套，射在曹承衍體內的精液不少，加上之前的潤滑液，黏稠的液體隨著李翰洁的揉捏，順著穴口滑了下來。

又濕又黏又充滿彈性的感覺，李翰洁心口一熱，將自己的硬物在曹承衍後穴上抹了抹，沾染了黏稠後，打了個轉就慢慢推進了。

李翰洁的東西又大又硬，他的巨物讓迷糊中的曹承衍陡然倒吸口氣，睜大了雙眼便清醒了過來。

李翰洁喜歡慢慢磨曹承衍，他的東西沒有韓胜宇的長，卻勝在粗壯，又微微上翹的，每回推進都可以精準的掃過前列腺，如果他願意，還可以光在前列腺上磨著打轉，把曹承衍逼的生不如死，直接罵街喊娘。

這不，沒兩三下，曹承衍已經爆發過一次的地方又顫巍巍的高立了起來。

熱的不行也硬的不行。

他好想有個緊緻灼熱的地方吸著他，裹著他，讓他穿刺、被他佔有。

眼前是韓胜宇沾染了紅暈的雙頰，水般的眸子愛戀的對他提出邀請，韓胜宇在腰下墊了塊枕頭，抬高自己的體位，曹承衍趴跪在他身上，那硬挺不怎麼需要尋找，一次次在後方李翰洁刺激著挺動時，便會戳刺在韓胜宇的穴口。

“進來吧。”韓胜宇幫他扶著往自己的身體裡送。

“啊…….。”  
“嗯……….。” 比起零點五更喜歡當一的韓胜宇，只有被曹承衍進入時會感到無法自己的需索和滿足。

好像是量身訂做的尺寸，曹承衍的硬挺，每一寸每一寸都貼合著他的內壁，不留一絲空隙，每回他很快都會有被衝到高潮的危機。

曹承衍則是快瘋了。

前有狼後有虎。

他被李翰洁逼的說不出話來，後方被磨得又軟又酥，他都快整個人垮掉。  
身前的高挺卻又被緊緊的吸在韓胜宇熱情的體內。

他緊緊地卡住韓胜宇的腰，男性本能讓他想要掌控一切進行攻擊入侵，他自己卻是被別人掌控著的。

每回努力想要推進，卻被後方扯回撞擊的集中力渙散，想專心在反抗後方，前頭的韓胜宇又主動挺腰吸著他向前。

“你們是要搞死我吧。” 咬牙切齒的從破碎的呻吟中擠出字句。

前後兩個人只是舒服的喘著鼻息，也不理會他的話，一人一邊感受曹承衍給他們的美好滋味。

李翰洁壓著無力反抗的曹承衍，推進的同時直接讓他撞擊到韓胜宇的深處，一個低喘一個悶哼著，然後在當中的曹承衍則是被逼得發出了綿長的呻吟。

他真的要被搞壞了，快感前後累積堆疊著，他分明覺得自己已經被逼著在韓胜宇身體裡噴發了一次，卻因為李翰洁一直刺激著他的弱點，讓他不得不持續高聳挺立，也激得韓胜宇難耐的低吟。

終於李翰洁抵著曹承衍最敏感的軟肉餑餑打著熱液，又把他掀入一陣高潮的時候，下方的韓胜宇也被他活生生插射了出來。曹承衍真的一點兒力氣都不剩，只能倒在韓胜宇胸前喘氣，熱騰騰的身軀、韓胜宇汗濕後滑膩膩的胸膛，都讓人有奇妙的滿足感。

韓胜宇把他攬高了抱著，濕漉漉的頭髮撥在一邊，臉頰靠在他的肩膀，順勢低頭在曹承衍臉上親了一下。

“喂喂喂，我在一旁使力讓你們爽，可不能就這樣把我丟一旁啊。” 李翰洁不樂意了，跟著擠上床，把曹承衍往旁一拉枕著他的背環抱著他的腰，韓胜宇由著他跟著側躺了下來，仍是環著曹承衍的肩，讓他親密的靠緊。

”這還差不多。” 李翰洁滿足的發出嘆息。

“去死吧你們。” 可惜曹承衍一點力氣也沒有，只能這樣軟軟的抱怨著。

...........................

曹承衍和李翰洁的房間，對於弟弟們而言是神祕又隱晦的地方。

很喜歡音樂的兩個人，常常將音樂開得很大聲，伴隨著鼓點或者是貝斯，又或者是屬於較為魔幻風格的鋼琴伴奏，他們怕吵到人，有時會把門關起，只是隱隱約約還是可以從門縫中聽得嘈雜的旋律。

也很喜歡音樂的韓胜宇有時也會到他們房間裡，這三個人可能是個人風格太過強烈，在其他人眼裡，總有種自帶光環的感受，有點難以靠近。

當然也不會有人知道，看鳥三人組，在房間裡做些什麼。

似乎也不需要知道比較好，

\------END---------


End file.
